An Ace Up His Sleeve
by dragonfirechick
Summary: Salina, fresh from California, a little insane, manipulative, slightly clumsy, a bit over her head. All teenager. Watch her disrupt life at Hogwarts as we know it. She's here to save the world, probably. AU, PostOotP, sixth year and nonHBP compliant.
1. The Whiskers of Kittens

Salina was working in the garden when the letter arrived. It arrived by owl, which wasn't that surprising, but the owl seemed unusually tired, as though it had flown far too long without stopping to rest. She wiped sweat off her forehead, and noticed with annoyance that her strawberry blonde hair was sticking to her body. She wanted a shower, and clean clothes. She brought the owl inside and set it on the counter. She filled a shallow bowl with water for the owl, then took the letter and glanced at the address.

The envelope was made of thick parchment. It was addressed to Salina McConnell, 6706 Secret Valley Road, Napa, California, USA, in emerald green ink, with no return address. Unsurprising, as owl deliveries rarely had a return address. Salina flipped the envelope over and saw that the envelope was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. She placed it on the counter next to the owl.

Salina glanced at the owl, which looked much better after taking a drink. It was watching her speculatively. "I'll open it when my aunt and uncle come home," she told it. "No need to look at me like that." She got out a package of Owl Treats and put some on the counter for the owl. It practically pounced on them, leading her to wonder how long it had been since the owl had stopped to eat. She then poured all but two on the counter and warned the newcomer not to eat so fast.

She went through a swinging door into the living room to make sure that Nicodemus, her aunt and uncle's owl, was safely locked into his cage. Nico was apt to pick a fight with the delivery owl, and she didn't want to try to break up a fight.

Nico was in his cage, showing off for Chelsea, Salina's own baby barn owl. It wouldn't do him any good, for Chelsea was far too young to be interested. Salina poked a treat in to Nico's cage, where he would notice it later, and turned her attention to Chelsea. Chelsea hooted softly when she saw Salina come close to her cage. Salina put her finger in the cage, and Chelsea scooted closer to nibble it. Salina smiled and gave Chelsea her treat before taking her out and placing her on her shoulder. Chelsea burrowed under Salina's hair, and Salina stroked her absentmindedly as she walked back to the kitchen.

Salina made a face at the letter sitting innocently on the counter. She knew who had sent it, and suspected that she knew what the letter contained. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School had sent her a few over the past several years, inquiring about her health and what she was up to, and discussing the possibility of needing her to attend Hogwarts.

She made another face at it. It could just sit there until her aunt and uncle came home. She needed to take a shower and get ready for her friends to come over. One of them had a cat that had had kittens a few months ago, and she had promised to let Salina have first pick. Salina placed Chelsea on the counter with the delivery owl and went upstairs to take a shower.

…Two hours later…

Salina felt more comfortable after her shower, and had changed into a plain white tank top and ripped jean shorts when her friends arrived.

Salina and five other girls were grouped around a box in Salina's living room. Eight or nine kittens were playing rough-and-tumble in the box over, around, and on top of their proud half-Siamese mother. The six girls were cooing over the kittens, laughing at their antics, and occasionally reaching in to try to stroke one. The colors of the kittens varied greatly, from black to tabby to calico to Siamese.

Salina picked up a black kitten with white socks and a white patch over its left ear and adjacent eye. It looked at Salina with green-blue eyes and tried to walk up her arm to play with her hair.

"This one," Salina said decisively. "I like this one. It needs to come and live with me."

A brunette girl named Des laughed. "Good choice," she said, taking the kitten back and examining it. "This one's a boy."

Salina took the kitten back. "Mine," she stated defensively.

The other girls started picking up kittens. Soon they had each chosen one, except for Des, because they belonged to her in the first place. There were three kittens left in the box with the mother cat.

The front door opened. Gwen and Dave, Salina's aunt and uncle, walked in, allowing the screen door to bang closed behind them. Gwen dropped her purse on the floor and walked over to the box. She squeezed in beside the girls, who scooted over somewhat to make room for her.

"Ooh, they're so cute," Gwen cooed, looking at the kittens. "May I have one, Des?" She picked up a small tabby kitten.

"Sure, Gwen," Des grinned. She took the kitten and examined it, as well. "This one's a girl."

"I know that!" Gwen scoffed, snatching the kitten back and holding it close to her face. "I can figure out whether an animal is male or female. I'm married to a Magizoologist!"

Dave and the girls laughed. He worked for the American Ministry, and he and the girls all knew that three years ago, Gwen could barely tell the front end of a horse from the back. Only recently had she become so worldly.

Soon Salina's friends had left, leaving the three McConnells on the floor with their two new kittens.

"I got a letter today," Salina announced, setting her kitten on the floor so that he could play with his sister. "From Professor Dumbledore."

"Really?" Gwen asked, watching the two kittens run around. "What did it say?"

"I haven't read it yet," Salina announced, going into the kitchen to retrieve the letter. Chelsea and the delivery owl were asleep on the counter. Salina went back into the living room. "I didn't want to open it until everyone was home."

Dave was seated on the floor with the kittens, allowing them to attack his hand. "So, open it now," he suggested, choking back a laugh at the fuzzy kittens.

"I think the more pressing concern is, what do we name these two kittens?" Gwen asked, scooping up the little tabby.

"You name your kitten, I'll name mine," Salina said decisively. "And his name is Spock."

"Nice name," Dave commented. "We should call this one Tabitha."

"Yes!" Salina joined in enthusiastically. "Then we could call her Tabs for short!"

"No!" Gwen protested. "We'll call her Tiffany."

Salina and Dave looked at each other, and then said simultaneously, "And Tabs for short." Gwen mock-scowled at them.

"Now to business!" Dave said. "Open that letter!"

Salina did, breaking the wax seal on the envelope. She removed the single sheet of parchment within and shook it out. She looked at it for a minute, then turned it the right way up. Dave laughed and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"_Dear Salina,"_ she read aloud, "_I hope this letter finds you safe and well_. _ Do you recall how we discussed the possibility of you attending Hogwarts for the last few years of your schooling? It has come to my attention that if you were to consent to attend Hogwarts, your presence would be of inestimable value to me and certain others_._ Hogwarts has never had a student transfer permanently; it would be a learning experience for all concerned_. _ Please discuss this matter with your aunt and uncle and send a reply by return owl_._ If you should decide to attend Hogwarts, I will be in touch with you shortly_._ Best regards, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards, The Man on the Chocolate Frog Card_._"_

"Well, we've already decided about that, right?" Gwen asked, glancing sideways at Dave. "That when he asked, you would go?"

"Yep," Salina said, stuffing the letter back in the envelope. "When do we leave?"

"Soon," said Dave. "I'll talk to the Ministry about a job transfer, and it shouldn't be a problem since they've known about this as long as we have."

Gwen yawned suddenly. She was tired, and so was Dave. "I'm going to bed. Salina, take care of the kittens before you go to bed."

"I'll come too," Dave said. "I want to shower before turning in."

Salina waved them off. "Night," she said distractedly, watching the kittens.

They had already prepared for the kittens, so Salina took the tired balls of fuzz to the bathroom where a litter box sat under the sink. Salina set the kittens in a warm cat bed near the closet and made sure the food and water bowls were filled, before turning off the light. A nightlight glowed a soft blue as Salina left the room, closing the door behind her.

Salina put Chelsea back in her cage and made the delivery owl comfortable before dashing off a quick response to Dumbledore's letter to be delivered in the morning. Salina turned off all the lights and went to her own bed.

XXXX

_Desperado, why won't you come to your senses?_

_You been out ridin' fences, for so long now_

_Oh, you're a hard one_

_I know that you got your reasons_

_These things that are pleasin' you_

_Will hurt you somehow_.

Harry Potter lay on his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive, arms folded under his head. It was a nice June evening, two weeks after school had let out for the summer, and he could hear neighborhood children laughing and playing outside. He had faithfully written to a member of the Order every three days so as not to arouse suspicions, but he couldn't for the life of him remember anything he had written. He had sunk into a deep depression following Sirius' death, and he couldn't seem to snap out of it. No fewer than three letters each from Hermione and Ron lay on his bedside table, along with two from Mrs. Weasley and one from Ginny. All were unopened.

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy,_

_She'll beat you if she's able_.

_The queen of hearts was always your best bet_.

_Now it seems to me some fine things_

_Have been laid upon your table,_

_But you only want the ones you can't get_.

Harry supposed he should be glad that none of his friends were seriously injured in the battle at the Ministry, but he couldn't summon the strength to feel anything, much less happiness. After being brought back to the Dursley's and separated from the rest of the wizarding world, he had no desire to do anything other than lay around and sleep. Aunt Petunia delivered meals twice a day, always tight-lipped and without a word. Harry had no desire to eat, and thus only picked at his food.

_Desperado, oh you ain't gettin' no younger_

_Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home._

_And freedom, oh, freedom, well, that's just some people talkin'_

_Your prison is walkin' through this world all alone_.

Suddenly something gray and red smacked into the window. Harry glanced at it and was unsurprised to see Pig fluttering around outside the window. Harry was not surprised by anything these days. He sat up slowly and opened the window to let Pig in so that the little owl wouldn't hurt itself. Pig was clutching a red envelope in his tiny talons. A Howler, Harry knew for certain. But he didn't care, and so he simply let the Howler explode.

_Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?_

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_

_It's hard to tell the night time from the day,_

_You're loosin' all your highs and lows,_

_Ain't it funny how the feelin' goes away?_

The Howler exploded, and Ron's magically amplified voice began shouting at him. Dudley, who had been exiting his own room, screamed a little and quickly went down the stairs to get as far away from Harry's room as possible.

"HARRY POTTER! I REALIZE THAT YOU WERE HURT MOST BY SIRIUS' DEATH, BUT THE REST OF US WERE HURT AS WELL. MUM'S WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, AS ARE HERMIONE AND GINNY. YOU HAVE TIME TO WRITE THE ORDER, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO RESPOND TO MY MUM'S LETTERS. DAD SAYS IF YOU HAVEN'T REPLIED WITHIN A WEEK, HE'LL COME AND GET A REPLY PERSONALLY. NOW SHAPE UP OR WE'LL SHAPE YOU UP. GOT IT? NOW GET GOING AND RESPOND TO MUM'S LETTERS, AT LEAST."

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

_Come down from your fences, open the gate_

_It may be raining, but there's a rainbow above you_

_You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_.

Harry watched in mild amusement as the red envelope began to smoke and curled up on itself. If a response was what they wanted, a response they would get. He picked up Mrs. Weasley's letters, slit them open, then reached for a quill and parchment and began to read and scratch out a basic response.


	2. A Nightmare

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was fighting to keep his job. He was on probation for failing to provide adequate protection for the Department of Mysteries. He had a bad feeling about recent developments in the Black case, as well. Sightings of a short man, balding, with thin, colorless hair, grubby skin, a rat-like face, and small, watery eyes, had been reported from Germany and the South of France. Pictures had been obtained, and everyone who saw them agreed that it seemed to be Peter Pettigrew, back from the dead, somewhat worse for wear. And Remus Lupin had scheduled an appointment to talk privately with the Minister the next day, hinting that he had information that would change _everything_.

Fudge exited his office, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Percy Weasley sat behind the desk in the next room. Dolores Umbridge had been fired following her teaching fiasco, and Weasley had been promoted.

Percy leaped out of his chair when he heard the door close behind the minister, and practically bowed before rushing forward to stand before him.

Percy began, "Minister, the party from the American Ministry has arrived. They are currently taking a tour of the premises. Your meeting with them is scheduled for one half hour from now—"

Fudge waved Percy's speech wearily aside. He had more important things on his mind, namely, trying to rectify at least some of his many mistakes. The most immediate was the situation with Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Fudge looked Percy in the eye and began to speak. "Percy, we need to face the facts. We were wrong. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. I owe the country an apology, and you owe your family an apology. And we need people close to Dumbledore."

"Why, Minister?" Percy asked coldly, his voice losing the pompousness it had gained with his promotion.

Fudge didn't like admitting his mistakes, and he certainly didn't like admitting them twice. "Because we were wrong," he replied grudgingly. "Truth is, we need support from Dumbledore more than we need support from the American Ministry, much as their help is appreciated. Your family never wavered in showing loyalty toward Dumbledore, even when it would have been profitable not to. Because we need people like your family, and you patching things up with them might help us to get them."

Percy looked at the minister, and said, "I'll think about it." He then seated himself at his desk and tried to regain his composure.

XXXX

Ginny Weasley was washing dishes. She sighed heavily and turned on the radio, left it on for a couple seconds, then turned it off again in frustration. She banged a couple pots and pans together to relieve a bit of stress. It didn't work. She growled at a couple of the plates and banged more pots and pans. _Ron has the right idea,_ she thought grimly. _A Howler's sure to get his attention even if regular letters won't_. Maybe she'd send him one herself. The thought made her smile. Maybe she just would.

Pig came flying in through the kitchen window, hooting excitedly. So many deliveries so close together! He flapped around the kitchen a few times before vanishing into the living room.

_That had better be from Harry,_ Ginny thought. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and followed the tiny owl.

XXXX

Night fell over Privet Drive. Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, and began to dream.

"_Is he dead?" demanded a high-pitched, cold voice_.

_Harry shivered_._ His dreaming mind could see a tall figure surrounded by masked, groveling ones_.

_"No, master," they whispered_.

"_I am _most_ disappointed_._" The tall figure scowled and took out a wand_._ The masked figures flinched_._ A couple threw themselves on the ground in front of the tall figure, screaming for mercy_._ They received none_.

_"Crucio!" the tall figure shouted, pointing his wand at each in turn_._ Screams filled the dark night_.

Harry woke up, thrashing in the tangled covers, his scar hurting so badly he thought it might have split open, but there was no blood. The pain faded to a pulsing rhythm, and then to a low throb. Soon the pain was gone entirely, but Harry couldn't persuade himself to go back to sleep, or to stop thinking about the dream. He looked at his clock. It was only 10:30. He needed something to distract himself. Sighing, he flicked on the light and reached for the letters on his bedside table. They would do.

XXXX

Not quite half-way across the world, Salina McConnell sat bolt upright in bed. She looked at her clock. 6:30. Much too early for any sane teenager to be awake, at least during the summer. Something had awakened her. She thought it might have been a dream, but she was almost convinced that it wasn't. She usually remembered her dreams, at least for a few minutes after waking up. Her forehead had been throbbing, a sign of an impending migraine, but it had stopped and now she didn't feel anything.

She began to feel a slight sense of déjà vu. This had happened many times during her life. She would suddenly waken during the night, with an almost-memory of a dream or pain or something hiding just out of sight beyond her conscious mind, but however hard she thought about it, she could make nothing of it. She was normally a very sound sleeper. Sometimes she experienced twinges of sometimes violent pain in some part of her body, usually her forehead but frequently an arm or a leg. She had even consulted a mediwizard about it, but he couldn't offer any viable explanation other than some people just experienced phantom pains for no apparent reason. He had promised to look for other cases and consult with his colleagues, but so far he had been able to offer her nothing solid. Salina looked at the clock again, growled, and pulled her blanket over her head.


	3. A Letter From Her

A man was floating in grayness. He could feel others there, whispering, surrounding him, just out of reach. It was hard to concentrate. He could almost remember… But it was gone. His name. His… friends? What had happened? Something… big. He looked around, but there was nothing to see. Dim thoughts, memories, seemed to hover around him. If only he could remember! There was something important, involving… other people. Familiar ones. Relatives, friends. Obligations. _Something about a dog,_ he thought.

He could almost hear a voice. One of the others near him became clearer. He focused on it. A happy voice, a man's voice. "Sirius," it said. "Be the best man at our wedding." A woman's voice, next, and a different figure became clear. "Be the godfather," she whispered. He felt his eyes sting with tears. Then, laughter. A man's deep, contagious laugh, accompanied by a lighter woman's laugh, and the shriek of laughter from a very small child.

_Sirius is my name,_ he thought. But he couldn't remember any more. He grew frustrated, and suddenly another memory came clear.

"A dog?" a different man's voice queried. It was more serious, with still a hint of laughter. "A Grim?" it continued. "More like a paper tiger." Two other voices laughed. One was the deep one from earlier, the other seemed nervous, more high-pitched and slightly hysterical.

_A dog, a Grim_._ Me, but I don't understand_. The memories continued, faster and faster. A cold place, filled with screams of terror and sadness. The knowledge that he was innocent, that he had been wronged and framed, keeping him sane. Changing. Slipping past the guards. Escape. Freedom, sweet freedom. Worry about something, no, someone, else. The knowledge that only he truly knew what had happened. Some time later, seeing a boy on a broomstick. The boy looked so familiar, the man's heart nearly burst through this chest in pain and recognition. But he had frightened the boy, and so he left. A plan, nearly perfect. Perfect until the last minute when something went wrong. The cold again. The knowledge that he was still innocent, the knowledge that he was doomed. Depression. Hope again. He was flying, flying away. Freedom once more.

The man suddenly felt as though his eyes had opened, even though they already were. He could remember. Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Bellatrix, and...Harry. Harry needed him. Desperately. He began to struggle. He thrashed wildly, but his limbs felt thick and heavy, and his mind tried to forget everything and rest, simply rest, rest forever. Sirius Black stopped struggling physically, and began to fight mentally. He tried to recall every single memory, from earliest to most recent, even the ones most painful that his mind had tried to block off forever. Those he tried especially hard to hold on to. He had to fight. Harry needed him.

XXXX

Harry put down the last of Hermione's letters and picked up Ginny's. He tore open the envelope and removed the letter, shaking it open. Her handwriting was neat, and much easier to read than Ron's untidy scrawl.

_Dear Harry, _it read.

_I hope that you're all right and that the only reason you're not responding to all the letters that have been sent to you is that you don't feel like it, and that you're not deathly ill or something_._ No, actually, I don't hope that, because if that's the reason, my brothers will have your head for making Mum worry so much_._ You'd be better off deathly ill_.

_Ron said that I should write you, because maybe you'd read a letter from me because you've never gotten one before_._ I told him that I doubted it, but I would try anyway_._ So here's your letter_._ I don't know whether you'll read it or not_._ I don't know if I care either way_.

_I had thought of all these things that I wanted to say to you, but now I can't remember any of them_._ Funny, isn't it? I guess I'll tell you about the family, then_.

_Dad tells us that Fudge is trying to get back on Dumbledore's good side_._ His name has been "cleared," so to speak, and now families that support Dumbledore are becoming more respected_._ Dad was offered a promotion three times in two weeks, if you can believe that_._ It seems that Fudge is trying to get back on Dad's good side, too_._ Dad was given a substantial raise, and so all of us (a_._k_._a_._ Ron and me) are getting new stuff for school next year_._ Mum's already taken everyone shopping for new robes and things. Ron's happy because that means he doesn't have to wear maroon_.

_Ron _is_ happy, I think_._ He would be happier if you were to answer his letters, though_._ He's changed quite a bit since the battle at the Ministry_._ He doesn't seem quite as awkward, and he wrote Luna a letter apologizing for the things he said that night_. _She wrote something that we think means that she forgives him, but it's hard to tell with anything she writes_._ Her letter goes on and on about certain species of animals and their habits of grudges or forgiveness and all sorts of vague things_.

_Bill finally asked Fleur out formally_._ He's found this motorcycle somewhere, and now it isn't an uncommon sight to see the two of them head off somewhere on it_.

_Charlie is trying to figure out if dragons could be tamed enough to make use of them later, as weapons, you know, in the war_.

_Fred and George's joke shop is thriving, and they're planning to open another one in Hogsmeade within the next year_.

_Mum already has a birthday present picked out for you, but I promised her I wouldn't tell you what it is, so I'm not going to_.

_I think that's all, so I'll close up now. And I just discovered that I do care whether you read this or not_._ If you don't read it and write back soon, I'll be forced to sic my brothers on you_.

_Cheers, Ginny  
_

Harry debated whether to reach for a quill now or in the morning. Reading the letters of the people who cared for him had actually made him feel a little better. Not a lot, but just enough to get him interested in things around him again.

Suddenly he yawned. The letter and response could wait until morning. He set the letter down and turned off the light again. Harry slept peacefully through the rest of the night, and, in the morning, he went downstairs to join his aunt, uncle, and cousin for breakfast. They decided to ignore him as much as possible. He didn't care. He realized that it didn't matter what they thought of him, because Ginny Weasley had written him a letter.

XXXX

Salina slept for another three hours after her abrupt awakening and awoke again, uncommonly chipper. She practically bounced out of bed and threw on a strappy tank top and some jeans. She dashed to the bathroom to release the kittens and carried them to the kitchen. She opened a can of wet kitten food and spread it on a plate, then put it on the table and placed the eagerly straining kittens beside it. She stroked them for a minute, then dashed out of the room to feed Nico, Chelsea, and the delivery owl.

The delivery owl had spent the night perched on a hat rack near Chelsea's cage. Then she bounced back into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. She turned on the radio and began to sing along.

Soon the smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air of the kitchen. Gwen and Dave came downstairs, rubbing their eyes. They seated themselves at the table and gazed at Salina bemusedly.

"What's wrong?" Salina asked, taking plates and cups out of a cupboard and setting them on the table. "Did you mix up whose contacts belong to whom again?"

They shook their heads, still looking at her.

"Since when," Gwen said finally, "Do you wake up happy in the mornings and sing while making breakfast that you weren't asked to make? Is this some holiday, and I missed the memo, or do you want something?"

Salina laughed, moving the bacon and pancakes to the table and quickly preparing a pitcher of frozen orange juice. "Neither," she announced, taking a seat and placing the pitcher on table. "Since when is it illegal to wake up and be happy in the morning?"

"Since your name is Salina McConnell, notorious morning-hater," Dave stated bluntly, helping himself to bacon and pancakes. "What, no toast?" he teased.

"You want toast, you make it," Salina replied.

"Did you write a reply to Dumbledore yet?" Gwen asked, taking a large bite of a pancake.

Salina nodded, mouth full, unable to articulate. She gestured at the letter lying on the counter.

The delivery owl came swooping the room and snatched it up. It flew out the window, hooting softly as it did so.

Salina looked after it, and swallowed. "Yeah, you're welcome," she said.

XXXX

Harry was up in his bedroom, seated on his bed and leaning over a piece of parchment, quill in hand. He thought for a moment, then began to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's great to hear from you_._ As you can probably guess, I did read your letter_._ Please don't sic your brothers on me! I imagine they hit hard, especially Fred and George, what with all that Beater practice_.

_That's really funny about Fudge, but it's also really good to hear_._ I'm glad your dad got a raise. If anyone deserves one, it's him_.

_A motorcycle, huh? I wonder where he found it_._ Tell Charlie I wish him luck with the dragons_.

_Will Fred or George be coming to Hogsmeade to run their new shop? That'd be fun_._ Zonko's is no competition_._ The stuff your brothers have invented is much better than anything you can find at Zonko's_.

_Tell Ron that I'm sorry I haven't written back, but I've been a bit preoccupied lately_._ I won't burden you with details, though_.

_You have told me about everyone except yourself, so I guess I'm going to have to ask you outright_._ How are you? Are you healthy? Happy? Staying out of trouble? I hope so_._ But I'll have no way of knowing unless you write back_.

_Harry_

He read the letter over, not quite satisfied but unsure of how to make it better. He shrugged and woke Hedwig up from a nap. He had left her cage open so that she could fend for herself.

Excited with the prospect of a delivery, Hedwig held her leg out patiently while Harry tied the letter on. She nibbled lovingly at his fingers as he stroked her, then flew out the open window.

Harry lay back on his bed for a moment, then began a letter to Hermione. He was still happy. Ginny Weasley had written him a letter. He couldn't quite get her out of his mind. Her soft, delicate hands, her gorgeous red hair, everything about her was beautiful. He was dimly aware that her brothers would kill him if they knew he was thinking about her that way, but he didn't care at the moment. Ginny Weasley had written him a letter, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Prodigal Son

Hedwig flew into the Weasley kitchen. She saw Ron at the table and landed near him. She hooted to get his attention, then tried to direct his attention to the closed door to the next room. The addressee was through that door, but the only open window was in the kitchen. She hated hovering outside a window, tapping on the glass until she was noticed. She felt it made her look rather silly, and like the delivery was an obligation and not a privilege.

"Hello, Hedwig," Ron said, looking up from the plate where he had built a rather large, messy sandwich. "Do you have a letter from Harry?"

She shuffled closer and allowed him to read the name on the outside of the letter. _Ginny Weasley._

Ron stood and opened the door. "Go deliver your letter, Hedwig," he told her, smiling.

Hedwig hooted in reply before taking off and swooping through the door.

"Oh, Harry," Ron said, chuckling and seating himself before his sandwich again.

XXXX

Dumbledore wrote to Salina again, this time giving them travel instructions. They were to go to King's Cross Station in London, where someone would meet them and bring them to Dumbledore. The letter didn't specify who would meet them, or how to get to King's Cross. Dave arranged for a Floo transfer to New York City, where they would depart on a plane for London.

Gwen insisted on taking a taxi, even though Dave thought that he could find the station by himself. Salina informed him that it wasn't that they didn't think he could find it; it was that they thought that he couldn't remember which side of the road to drive on. Gwen triumphantly raised a hand to call a taxi.

The taxi was a five-year-old Ford Prefect that had seen better days. Dave stared grumpily out the window as they drove.

They got out at the curb and looked around, trying to see if they recognized anyone. No one, and then…

"Remus!" shrieked Salina, running up to a shabbily dressed man and jumping on him.

The man laughed and twirled her around before setting her down again. "Hello to you, too," he laughed.

The green-haired woman beside him said, "So, is this the famous Salina?"

"Yep," said Lupin. "This is Salina. Salina, meet Nymphadora," here the woman shuddered, "Tonks. She hates her first name," Lupin said confidentially.

"I can see why," Salina laughed.

"Wotcher, Salina. Call me Tonks," said the green-haired woman.

"Good to meet you, Tonks," said Salina, sticking out her hand. "These are Gwen and Dave, my aunt and uncle."

"I know," Tonks replied. "Good to see you two again."

Salina looked puzzled, but Lupin interrupted smoothly.

"You've gotten so pretty, Salina. You remind me more of your mother every time I see you," Lupin said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, you always say that," Salina said, blushing in spite of herself.

"It's always true. If half the boys in Hogwarts aren't staring at you the moment you walk in, I'll eat my hat."

"Shut up!" Salina shoved him.

Gwen changed the subject. "How are we getting to Dumbledore?"

"We're supposed to take you to headquarters, and then you'll Floo to Hogwarts," Tonks said.

"Where's headquarters? And for what?" Salina asked.

"Remember the last line of Dumbledore's letter? That we ripped off and destroyed?" Dave reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," she said sheepishly. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place_.

"Come on," Lupin said. "It's not too far, and it's a nice day. We'll walk."

XXXX

Ginny was sitting in the living room with her mother, who was practically crying over Harry's letter, even though it had come the previous day. Ginny was curled up in a chair, trying to read a book. Her mother's occasional sniffles were very distracting, especially since she was bored and not really interested in reading anyway.

Hedwig swooped in and perched on Ginny's knee. She held out a leg and Ginny curiously untied the letter. Hedwig nibbled one of Ginny's fingers before taking off again.

"Thanks, girl," Ginny called after the snowy white owl.

Ginny opened the letter and read it. She wanted to giggle with happiness. Harry had written her back, and wanted to know how she was doing. She ran to the stairs near the kitchen and nearly collided with Ron coming out. She hugged him without saying a word, and then dashed up the stairs to her room.

Ron was a bit puzzled about the spontaneous hug, but decided to shrug it off and not worry about it. Everyone knew teenage girls have mood swings.

Ginny could have hugged almost anyone at that point. She flung herself stomach-down on her bed and read Harry's letter twice more.

There was a knock on the door, and Ginny put the letter on her bedside table and ran downstairs to the front room where her mother and Ron were still seated. The knock came again and Mrs. Weasley stood up to open the door. She opened it, and gasped.

XXXX

Percy shuffled his feet on the doormat, and then raised a fist to knock. He was unsure of his welcome, and wished he could skip over the next fifteen minutes. But this needed to be done. He had messed up his life and wanted to put it back together again. Penelope had stopped dating him after his promotion, saying that she couldn't approve of the way he had abandoned his family for his job. And, much as he hated to admit it, he missed his large, loud, annoying family. Blood is thicker than paperwork, after all.

After the first knock, he heard someone pounding down the stairs. _Either Ron or Ginny,_ he thought, and knocked again. His mother opened the door.

"I…" He cleared his throat and started over. "I need to apologize."

XXXX

Ginny and Ron rushed to the doorway, ready to pull their mother out of the way and tackle whatever threatened her barehanded. Their mother clung to the doorframe, and they stopped dead when they saw the person on the mat.

They stared at Percy, who swallowed nervously and opened his mouth to speak.

Without giving him a chance, Mrs. Weasley flung herself on his neck, sobbing. Percy staggered back, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were starting in his eyes.

Behind them, the clock hand labeled "Percy" moved from "Working," where it had been since he walked out on his family, to "Home."

"I'm so sorry," they heard him mumble. "I'm so sorry. For all the terrible things I've done to you, to all of you."

Ginny joined in the hug, wrapping her arms around her long-gone older brother.


	5. Kiss From a Rose

Lupin and Tonks led the McConnells to the rather dingy street named Grimmauld Place. The neighborhood was bad, the streets filthy. Salina shivered and drew closer to Lupin as he led the way to the space near houses number 11 and 13.

"Um, Remus?" Salina asked. "Number 12 doesn't seem to exist."

Tonks laughed a little. "Just…think about that last bit of Dumbledore's letter," she said.

Salina looked doubtful, but concentrated on the words, visualizing them in her head. Tonks and Lupin seemed expectant. Suddenly, a house seemed to burst into existence, seemingly pushing aside the houses on either side to make room. Salina jumped back, startled.

The four adults laughed.

Salina brushed imaginary dust from her clothes. "Houses," she informed them stiffly, "are not supposed to do that." Even though she tried not to show it, she was offended at them, both for not warning her as to what was going to happen and for laughing at her when she had been scared. "Are we allowed to go in?" she asked, grabbing Lupin's hand and dragging him up the front steps to the door.

Lupin nodded and opened the door. "But quietly," he warned, gesturing her inside ahead of him.

Salina went in, the others following. Lupin grabbed her arm and led her down the hallway. She grimaced at the umbrella stand, gazed curiously at the curtains on the walls, and shrank back from the row of house-elf heads on plaques. Salina glanced at Lupin, eyes puzzled.

Lupin led them to a room that appeared to be a kitchen, though it was disgustingly dirty and Salina couldn't imagine trying to eat anything that had been cooked in it. She yanked her arm away and turned to face him.

"Ew!" she said, making a face. "Are you sure this is a good place to be? Talk about dark magic."

"It's quite safe," he reassured her, leading everyone to the fireplace at the end of the room and starting it with his wand. He offered her an old coffee can. "Ask for Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office."

Salina shrugged, took a pinch, and threw it into the flames. She stepped into the flames, shouting the words as instructed. She spun wildly in the fireplace, and stumbled out into the office of the headmaster. Lupin and her aunt and uncle soon followed. Tonks remained behind.

The older man behind the desk stood up to greet them, long white beard swinging and blue eyes twinkling.

"You must be Salina," he said, extending a hand. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Professor," Salina replied, shaking his hand. "Oh, yuck," she said, noticing the Floo-induced state of her clothes. She started to brush them off, but Dumbledore halted her with an upraised hand.

"Please, allow me." He gestured at her clothes and the soot disappeared. He then did the same for the others, and conjured chairs for them with a sweep of his arm.

Dumbledore began discussing things with Dave and Gwen. He talked for an extremely long time. Finally, he handed them some papers to look over and sign, which they did. Salina sat up straighter in her chair, thinking they were done, only to slump back again when her aunt and uncle announced that they had "a few questions."

Ten minutes later, Lupin noticed that Salina's eyes had glazed over. He stood, pulled her out of her chair, and led her to the door. He nodded to the other three, and he and Salina left the office.

Salina stretched as they stepped onto the downward spiraling staircase. "Thanks," she said, arm behind her head. "I think I was about to go to sleep."

"I know," Lupin chuckled. "Your father got that same look during particularly long lectures." He sobered for a moment, then brightened. "Would you like a tour? The castle's a bit gloomy during the summer, but the grounds are beautiful."

"Yeah, let's definitely explore outside. Getting lost the whole first week is half the fun of attending a new school," Salina said teasingly.

"There's that, too." Lupin laughed and led her down some staircases and out through the front door. Salina paused for a moment to let her eyes adjust.

They heard a yell from across the grounds. "No, Grawpy! Leave the tree alone! No, Grawpy! Grawp! Stop it!"

"Who's that yelling?" Salina asked, full of interest.

"Sounds like Hagrid's having some trouble," Lupin said, shading his face. "I'll let him introduce himself. Let's see what's going on."

The two of them headed off across the grounds, early afternoon sun streaming over their shoulders.

XXXX

Sirius felt so stupid, letting himself get caught like that. He should have been prepared. Bellatrix had scuffled like that since she was a child, feinting above and then going in for the center. He mentally cursed her, vowing that he would get her once and for all, after he escaped from this odd limbo.

He tried to feel his way back to the veil, but it was impossible. All directions were the same to him in the grayness. He relaxed, holding tight to his memories.

It could have been hours, it could have been weeks, which then passed. He couldn't be sure. But all of a sudden, a light appeared in the gray. It grew, sparkling a little, until it formed a transparent oval. An image of a girl could be seen through it. She was laughing, her strawberry blonde hair held back in a clip.

"Salina," Sirius gasped. And then he knew how to escape.

XXXX

Harry tried to concentrate on counting reps. The euphoria he had felt after reading Ginny's letter had quickly faded. He had realized that one letter, written under the instruction of one's older brother, to one's older brother's best friend, didn't actually mean anything. And she hadn't responded to his letter, and it had been five days. That was one more letter to the Order, with another written and waiting to be sent. Somehow, tiring out his body by lifting weights helped to keep his mind off of other things.

All of a sudden, an owl arrived. Pig again. Harry's heart leapt. He sprang up and opened the window, allowing the tiny owl into the room. His heart fell. Ron's writing was on the envelope, not Ginny's. He tried to convince himself that he hadn't hoped that it would be from her. He opened the letter.

_Harry,_ in Ron's messy writing,

_Sorry if you got in trouble with the Muggles because of the Howler. Mum practically cried over your letter, you selfish prat._

_Have the Muggles made your summer miserable enough for you to want to come over yet? Mum said that we can come and get you in two weeks. Sorry it'll take so long, but Dad just decided to do a bit of remodeling and there's practically no space anywhere. They're making me sleep on the couch until Dad's finished. Ginny gets to keep her room for now, but soon as Dad finishes upstairs she gets the couch for a while. Fred and George walked in the other day, heard Dad up in the attic, and walked out. They've got the right idea…_

_And Percy came home the other day, carrying flowers and looking guilty as all get out. We may be stupid, setting ourselves up for disappointment like this, but we welcomed him back. He's my brother, you know, mate? We've all missed the git, Mum and Dad especially. But he's got a lot to make up for, at least as far as I am concerned._

_So, see you in two weeks, then?_

_Ron_

Harry wondered what sort of remodeling Mr. Weasley was doing, that it could be finished in only two weeks.


	6. Innocence Can Be Deceiving

Harry was bored. Very supremely bored. In his last letter, Ron had stated that they would be driving to pick him up, and Harry had a nasty suspicion that the hold up on the nearest major highway was of Weasley origin. He wasn't saying anything, though, since it would mean more superior, disapproving looks from his aunt and uncle. They were supposed to arrive more than 20 minutes ago, and Harry was bored. He was glad that he had thought to tell his relatives that the Weasleys would arrive a full hour after Ron had promised to be there.

Harry was seated on the front step. He couldn't bear to watch his cousin jump every time a car came down the street. Vaguely, he wondered what they would be driving.

Harry heard a car purr around the corner and glanced up interestedly.

He was shocked when he saw Fred behind the wheel of a sleek red Lotus with Ginny seated beside him.

XXXX

Ginny sent Fred to help Harry retrieve his things from his room while she attempted to make small talk with his relatives. She narrowed her eyes at the fat one, who had been eying her with interest, then tried again to force his aunt to say something. _Today would be nice_, she thought, waiting for a response to an innocent comment about the weather. She wondered if it would be rude to offer to make tea in someone else's house.

After waiting for more than a minute, she mumbled something about going to open the boot of the car and fled the house.

XXXX

"I have never felt so much open hostility in my life," Ginny announced as they sped away, tossing her hair out of her eyes.

"I've felt more," Harry assured her. "Aunt Petunia was almost polite this time."

Ginny faked a shudder, then lunged forward to turn up the radio. She had graciously given Harry the front seat, also giving him a look that said if he didn't take it she would be very displeased, but reserved the right to completely control the radio.

Fred glanced at his watch, and then grinned.

"It should start soon," said Fred. "And before you ask, it is totally, completely, and sadly temporary."

Harry heard Petunia shriek, even though they were almost a mile away. He started laughing and couldn't stop.

Ginny couldn't help wondering if this was the first time he had laughed this summer.

XXXX

Some hours later, as Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight embrace and Mr. Weasley attempted to pump his hand at the same time, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that at last, he was home for the summer. Percy shot him a nervous half-smile, and Harry grinned back, thinking that his face might split in half as he did so.

XXXX

Salina, meanwhile, had been staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with her own aunt and uncle, while her uncle searched for a more permanent residence for the three of them. Gwen shot Scouring Spells all over the kitchen, but Salina had refused to eat anything prepared in the kitchen and survived mainly on Chinese takeout. She had also thrown a fit at not being able to charge her iPod until Dave had agreed to find her a laptop and a portable charger until she could reclaim the rest of her things from California. She lay stretched out on the stairs, listening to one of her favorite bands. The door opened.

"Look, Fred, a new type of stair runner," came a voice. Salina opened one eye.

"Possibly she's dead, George," replied a different voice. Salina opened the other eye and thought about sitting up.

"Right, right, probably quite rude to walk on her, then," said the first voice.

"Indubitably, my dear brother," said the second.

Salina sat up, removing one ear bud.

"A zombie?" queried the second voice.

"That could be arranged," Salina replied, "although I usually prefer to be called Salina."

"Fred and George Weasley, at your service," said one of the two red haired boys. They bowed to her simultaneously. "Now, I'm sure you've noticed we're twins," he started.

"But as anyone can see, I'm much better looking," the other interrupted. "I'm Fred."

"Honestly, Fred, anyone as beautiful as she is, and undoubtedly as intelligent, can tell you that without a doubt I'm far better looking than you," argued George.

Salina watched them argue for a moment, then laughed and stood up. "I like you," she stated. "Let's go get coffee."

"My, my, a decisive girl who appears to dislike tea. What shall we do, George?" Fred asked.

"Our only choice appears to be to accompany her to her destination, as you know I've never been a big fan of tea myself."

"My only question, my dear brother, is what about the message we were supposed to deliver?"

"And my only question, my dear boys, is what about my coffee? If it's a message for Gwen, she'll appreciate it even more if a hot caffeinated beverage accompanies it and if it's for Dave, he's not here so you'll fail in your delivery before you've even started. Besides, Gwen's been in rather a bad mood for the last hour, so vacating the premises and returning with a peace offering is much to be advised," Salina informed them, heading for the door.

"One cannot help but wonder—" Fred mused aloud as he followed her.

"What put the lady in such a bad mood," George finished.

"She tripped over a new type of stair runner," Salina told them innocently, glancing back over her shoulder and smiling. "She only fell down three steps, I can't understand why she got so upset about it."

XXXX

Harry was so happy to be back among friends that he was only vaguely disappointed to hear Mrs. Weasley announce that to due space constraints and unexpectedly unfinished remodeling, they would be spending the rest of the summer at Grimmauld Place. He was aware of Ron shooting glances at him and of Ginny's own, much subtler, glances. He attempted to withdraw further inside himself, refusing to think of anything but the moment. Hermione would join them there, and he would deal with life as it came.


End file.
